Mods of Fire: The Planet
DISCLAIMER: All mods and personas are used with permission. While some plots are based on real in-wiki events, no mod is meant to be demonized. Be sure to respect them! Do not judge them based on the fanfictions’ depictions! Nyan Cat is not owned/made by me. Mods of Fire Book 3 By Sab. Do not spellcheck without permission. Unlike my WattPad stories, these are not meant to be professional. This is short and easy to read on purpose. -- Destiny had once been a mod, until she lost her usefullness and decided to pursue her...destiny. Her fate awaits her in space, with many weird WoF AU’s and planets she never knew existed. And she lands onto a planet...where the regular users rule Fanon Pyrrhia and the mods don’t have as much power. Worse — Victor is on her trail, and she supposedly has enough power in this world to overthrow them... by finding a new mascot! You can ask to be in here as long as I have a general idea of you. Mod List + Elena and Destiny - Destiny: Your returning ex-mod with a Nyan Cat. - Heartspring: Will not be sitting and reading a newspaper anymore... - Wings: Supreme Mom. - Dust: The classic seer and writer. - Outty: For now he isn’t evil. Chill guys. - Maple: The category queen!! - Jacaranda: The great gal returns!! - Mouse (Kit’s sona): The siiidekick returns! - Stormbreak: Although no formal appearance, we must keeo in mind that they matter. - Infinity: Our returning bab!! Also expect some more appearances. - Helio: Wiki Dad~ - Elena: Hey, couldn’t leave her out of this. —— FEATURING A SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY NON-MOD, Enigma as SEB!! Prologue “I am now back in power, kiddos,” Wing announced from her mod chair to the rest of the council, as Helio nodded and clapped in approval. The mods either nodded or cheered; but Infinity seemed had to have hints of sadness on their face as they clapped. “I am now the Wiki Mom again, and Helio is the Wiki Dad.” ”Yes yes yes, I am,” Helio nodded once again. The applause and happiness didn’t last very long, as there was silence for those who weren’t present today. The mod who had resigned from her job was not present; Stormbreak was not present either but the mods could feel that they were “here”; and a chair was missing, as Destiny was a mod long ago. Without these mods, would Fanon Pyrrhia still run smoothly? ”Stormbreak isn’t here, and Victor isn’t as well,” Mouse shrugged from her seat, and Maple seemed relieved. Wings had guessed that Victor had caused a lot of trouble on front of Maple’s eyes. ”Nor is Destiny,” Jacaranda pointed out quietly, shrugging too. Wings thought that she might’ve witnessed the tribrid leaving the world. ”I’m sure Destiny is in a good place right now,” Infinity smile lightly, and looked across the table. Heartspring was on the laptop playing MineCraft, but he seemed to be interested in what was going on and looked up. “She did well as a mod.” The IceWing-SkyWing nodded. ”Outclaw isn’t here,” Heartspring looked behind him, as if expecting a SeaWing in a Pokémon hat to waltz in. No dragon could say anything about him, even if Wings unbanned him from the accident she didn’t mean to do. ”He’ll be back,” Dust pointed out from next to Heartspring, one talon tucking a piece of paper aside. “Outclaw didn’t do so well but I am sure it’s going to be okay again.” ”What is that?” Wings noticed the paper, her eyes glittering with slight interest. Dust glanced at the paper again with neutrality. ”Maybe it’s something else on Wings of Fire. I have notes on anatomy and dragon sizes and all that,” Mouse remarked, coming closer with interest. Dust didn’t seem to be entirely clueless, but his talon brought out the paper again anyway. It was as if it were another OC concept he wasn’t planning to make a page for, but wanted to show anyway. He wasn’t so sure of what would come out of it, but it was something that the mods should see anyway. ”I’m not quite sure on what it means, but it looks like a concept,” the SandWing held it out, letting the mods feast their eyes on the many words. Infinity was the first to read the words with understanding. “You seem to have a lot of ideas. Alternate universes and planets? With...Destiny in it. Like you as usual.” Helio raised a brow. “Destiny visiting another planet? Her fate is bound to the planet itself? The planet is basically a mirror of everything here?” he looked at Dust, astounded. Heartspring placed a claw onto his chin. “Seems like a...prophecy? But you know, in words and paragraphs.” he slowly slid back to his chair, looking at the laptop. He probably considered his as ‘normal.’ ”I don’t think it’s a prophecy,” Dust shrugged. “I’m guessing that could be an inference or statement to what might occur. I’m not too high with prophecies.” Chapter One: Destiny Lands Onto The Planet The last thing Destiny remembered what falling down like a meteorite. Nyan Cat had a more gentle fall, but that didn’t stop Galax from being knocked out for a couple hours. She knew that she was strewn onto the ground, unable to open her eyes. For now, she will only stare into the endless black void and feel Nyan Cat’s licks by her shoulder. ”Oh no. A new user? I wonder what happened...” a gentle voice was heard, and Destiny remembered the familiar echo in it. Even if this planet was an AU, surely there was something familiar. “Should we help her up?” The voice was Elena! Galax’s ear perked up, although no one probably noticed. ”Oh, right,” a seemingly fun voice was backed by hints of serious-ness. Could that be...Outty? “Hopefully she isn’t an alt, right?” ”Yeah...” ”Well, this is quite fun.” a sarcastic and salty voice rang in. ...Maple? Destiny’s eyes popped open, and Nyan Cat gave a happy lick. The two dragons gasped as Destiny got up, and now she had a better view of them. A beautiful IceWing with hints of blue and white and shyness, and the other a casual-looking SandWing with a Pokémon trainer hat. Elena and Outty, Destiny recognized. And as for the Maple-like voice, the voice really was Maple! The auburn-gold hybrid was by Outty’s side, looking a little bit skeptical. ”Welcome to Fanon Pyrrhia!” Outclaw tried to be as cheerful as he could, but he lookd a little anxious. Destiny wouldn’t describe him as scared, because Outty leaned more toward skeptism. “We hope you enjoy your time here!” ”Welcome!!” Elena welcomed as well, although her shyness and low-volume voice was clearly there. The two dragons looked nervous nevertheless. “Would you like help?” Maple offered, raising a brow. ”Err...” Destiny started, and her eyes glance back at Nyan Cat. Her ally seemed a little impatient, maybe that was a sign for something. “What is this place? Are you three mods? Maple seemed a little hesitant and all, but nodded anyway. “Yes, we are mods. We are here to help.” the hybrid stated, with the other two nodding. Elena facepalmed slowly, and Maple added, “Well, not Elena. She’s sort of busy in real life but loves this place regardless. The place is really glad she’s still here.” “This place seems a little off. The colors seem to be in a gray-ish tone, and you three don’t really sound like you like your jobs,” Destiny remarked, looking at each dragon. “What’s up with this place? I was sure that being a mod was very cool.” Outty didn’t bother responding, and Elena was a little hesitant this time. Her shy eyes looked at Galax, and Maple patted the IceWing’s shoulder in comfort. Something about the three looked as if they expected Destiny to be here, although she wasn’t here previously. It shouldn’t be a coincident that they cared for when and where new users would arrive. ”Well, I stopped. Like Maple said, I was busy,” Elena ducked her head. “It was also a great thing to be a mod, but....yeah.” ”Modship doesn’t do anything here. We can’t manage anything as a mod in this world,” Maple simply stated, shrugging. Uh... Chapter Two: Destiny is MINDBLOWN "Wait, how does that work?" Destiny placed a talon onto her chin. Apparently she had never seen the mods disrespected and having lower power. "It's kinda hard to explain," Elena looked down. "Let's move on," Outclaw tried to steer the conversation away, and paced away from the group to go elsewhere. Realizing that the mods weren't following him, he decided to stop. "I mean, the regular users here have more power than us," Maple explained, shrugging. "We used to be very glorious and all that. We kept everything under control. But something happened, and now it turned upside down. Follow us." the hybrid ordered Destiny. Destiny ordered the hybrid and her folks, to somewhere that she might not know. But along the path they barely flew off of, some walking succulent with multiple fronds and "arms" was just walking to Destiny. And it was perked up as if recognizing Destiny. "Holy dragon eggs!" the thing cried out obnoxiously, and Outclaw yelped. "It's you! You're the one who's going to save us all!" the succulent cried out and tugged on Destiny's talon. "Yes. She will be the one doing it all," Maple bluntly agreed, and Elena edged shyly away from the talking plant. Wait. A TALKING PLANT! "Ahh!" Destiny cried out, and Nyan Cat immediately lurched forward and was ready to fight. "Hey! Don't worry! Let me explain: I am Prickly Steve! I am the one who prophesied you coming here. Although dragons like Dust and Jacaranda were skeptical, I still had faith!" the succulent shook Destiny's talon, although his arms were a little small. "Take me along! I am proof to confirm that Destiny is the right dragoooooooon!" he cried out in a sing-song like voice. "Come along! The mods will be thrilled!" Outclaw mimed out "no they won't" in the background. Holy moons. This was the thing that foretold her coming here? No wonder the mods don't seem thrilled. Chapter Three: Destiny Knows What To Do Now Destiny’s welcome at the Mod Council was more like an apprehension rather than a huge celebration. Prickly Steve strutted by the dragons holding onto Destiny’s clamped wings. Although the succulent technically doesn’t have a face, his humming made him sound rather happy that the “destined” one was coming forth. Still, the eerie silence and the not-so-bright face on Maple made things seem shady and not-fun. Mod Council looked a little different in this world. Instead of a Greek-like pantheon on Fanon Pyrrhia, the building happened to be a small court-like building. There were even outer walls that kept out shorties and scavengers. Vines entangled the outer walls, and on one watch tower sat a fuzzy dragon. Heartspring, Destint recalled. Heartspring took notice of the gang coming forth, and spread out his furry wings and shot down from the tower. He flew down behind the walls, and now the fancy gate with bars, opened up, letting Destiny and the others come in. And inside the nice little front area sat down multiple mods. They all looked a little bit the same, although tired and maybe a tiny bit cranky (although they tried to look friendly is what most mods did). Destiny spotted Dust, Infinity, Mouse, Jacaranda, Helio, Wings, and Heartspring all standing around. But...where was Stormbreak? ”This is great,” Jacaranda quietly said. “Maybe things will be fine this time.” ”I wouldn’t say we would have high hopes just yet,” Dust pointed out calmly, his wings stretching out a bit. “We have to see if this is actually worth it.” ”But she is here, so we can hope,” Infinity pointed out nicely, and looked at Destiny. Prickly Steve gave a graceful dance-like spin. “Of course. She is Destiny, and she will set order in this sad world! The mods will be respected and loved once more!” “Hooray for what is happening then!” Mouse exclaimed, before settling down and saying, “I kinda thought it was Heartspring who would end up saving us.” she shrugged. Everyone looked at the fuzzy dragon with a little bit hope in their eyes. He simply smiled and sat down, and summoned a newspaper out of the sweater he was somehow wearing. Something in his eyes told Destiny that he was somehow some sort of ‘the other hero’ or ‘maybe the true’ hero. Maybe Destiny was the fake hero. ”What should I do now then?” Destiny raised up her clamped wings, and looked around. “Now that you have me, I am ready to help!” Nyan Cat meowed happilly and nudged her leg. ”Well, kiddo,” Wings started, breaking her own silence. “I am sure that you are unlike the other non-mods. We have a tight schedule though.” ”Yes,” Helio admitted, and Outclaw’s eyes widened a bit. “Something messy is going on. There are alternate accounts going everywhere. We are trying to stop it, but we can’t do so much. With you, and maybe Heartspring, all might go well.” Chapter Four: Destiny Finds a Fake! What do you know? Fake accounts walking across (alternate?) Fanon Pyrrhia! And what do they do? Shake the gate bars like crazy. Should’ve asked “Hey! Can we come in?” Destiny’s blue eyes squinted. The dragon by the gate seems to look exactly like her, although with some wrong wing and spine coloring. Her doppleganger? A long lost twin? Or maybe it’s the actual hero who isn’t Destiny! But one thing: Why not fly over the walls instead of shaking the gates? “Oh gosh,” Maple muttered, facetaloning. “That dragon looks like Destiny.” she pointed at our little protagonist. “Hey! I’m not Destiny!” The imposter by the gate waggled her claws between the gate. “My name is Destinyyy, with two extra Y’s.” “They’re here. Oh boy,” Mouse stepped back a little, and Jacaranda tensed up a little. Outclaw seemed to be the most unamused. “Well uh...Welcome! What do you, Destinyyy?” Wings gave her son a little shush and everyone else seemed to be quiet. Infinity spoke up. “Shouldn’t we at least ask them what they want? I don’t think we should make them leave just yet.” But what does this Destiny-lookalike want, anyway? She was only a normal user —- if anyone were to change anything, it’s the mods! They should try to step up, right? Finally, Prickly Steve cleared his throat. “I say she should talk to her twin!” The little succulent used his magical strength to push Destiny forwards. Nyan Cat also had the awkward strength, making Destiny face snout-to-snout with her faker. “What do you want?” Destiny finally asked the being. “Are you here to ask for something? Or are you on a spying mission? Do you have an army of fakers?” Destinyyy gave a robot-sounding reply. “'Let me poke the mods.'” What the heck? That thing suddenly turned demonic! “No.” Destiny said. Let my friends touch the mods! Destinyyy started bloating and seemed to be distorting into rainbow colors. And soon Destiny saw an army of familiar faces up at the sky. A lot of dragonsonas, she recognized — she could see her buddy named Sab, but with splotches of pink on her scales (that’s unlike her!). Bermuda in the back gave a small peep. “Oh no...It’s Victor!” There in Destinyyy’s spot after bloating and distorting stood Victor, who seemed larger and more intimidating as ever. VICTOR? Here? How did they come from the normal Fanon Pyrrhia to here? “Hello Destiny! Are you feeling the wiki spirit?” Victor asked Destiny in a friendly way. “I just need the mods for a moment, so don’t mind my army and I. We need to poke the mods in order to make fake copies of them.” An army of impersonators? That didn’t sound good. Why did Victor need one? Chapter Five: Destiny Doesn’t Really Feel So Good “What do you need a mod or MODS for?” Destiny looked over at Victor. “Hand me a mod, and I will spare you all.” is what Victor said, and the mods looked at one another. None of them decided to do anything. Victor snappedtheir talons. And suddenly, in almost seconds, Outclaw was disintegrating. From his barbed tailtip to head, and even his wings and claws, he became... dust. No, not Dust the SandWing. He watched in horror, as he didn’t feel so good. And then he was gone. He was gone just because Victor did a Thanos snap. He became...dust. Chapter Six: Destiny Now Fears Victor’s Powers “What the heck?!” Destiny cried out, her colorful wings stiff in fear and disbelief. Victor had enough power capacity to do such thing? “Like I said,” Victor bowed mockingly. “Hand me a mod, okay?” Destiny tilted her head. “But these mods are powerless in this world. Why would you even take them? And if there’s anything I know, you can always use your whack powers to make copies of them! Or...” Prickly Steve clung onto Destiny’s foreleg in fear. Nyan Cat only meowed and looked uo at her. She looked back down at them, her blue eyes staring intently. She had an idea, but she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. In a world where mods are powerless... But Destiny wasn’t from this world! Who knows? A copy of her could be running around peacefully. But not she herself — she could do this. “Why take some powerless mods to make a copy, when you can take me?” Destiny suggested, her bright wings spreading out boldly. She glanced back at the mods, feeling empowered and happy that she could protect them. They weren’t the same mods back home, but she was willing to save those who needed it. “I’m the real mod here.” “But you are a temporary mod. Or something!” he pointed out. “But I’m the only powerful mod on this weird, alternate-planet thing.” Victor looked at her awkwardly. “Fine! Copies! Chase her down!” And before she could think, multiple copies and impersonations of OCs and sonas were swooping down at her. Prickly Steve screamed loudly, as Destiny went into the air to avoid dragons asteroid-crashing down at her. “Hey! You’re ruining the nice scenery!” Prickly Steve raised up one arm, as if he’s a scavenger clenching an angry fist at someone. “We demand that you fix up the mods’ front lawn-garden thingy!” Nyan Cat hissed to intimidate the copies. “'No!'” said all the copies who had crashed down. “Oh boy...” The other copies weren’t tricked so easily. They initially didn’t do anything at first, and instead took charge as Destiny flew away. The ones who crashed down started chasing the mods, who were trying to fight back and not get touched. Meanwhile, Victor was enjoying themself, having a bag of popcorn he magically made. “'Galax! I’m your friend!”' the gold-and-pink copy of her friend, Saburra, cried out. She was foying next to Destiny now, trying to touch her. “'Let me, please'!” “You aren’t Sab!” her mouth puffed out some weak fire, coming out as mainly small-sized and embers. The copy-Saburra immediately yelped, coughing and falling behind. Destiny soared a little faster now, embracing the SkyWing powers within her blood. She flew to the familiar mountains, seeing that the copies were still catching her. It was a little chaotic, and Destiny wished that they would just stop completely. Some came up from under her; others swooped down from above. Some decided to blast venom and fire at her. “Ack! Stop!” Destiny cried out. She had to admit, that didn’t sound as great as she expected. She thought she could bravely tell them to stop, but couldn’t seem to do so. And suddenly, she crashed into something. Chapter Seven: Destiny Finds a Familiar Tree “Oh my!” Destiny whimpered as something nature-y and tree-like picked her up. The tree was almost like a bonsai, although larger and was the size of a Godzilla. It picked her up like a toy figurine, grunting. “A tree!” She could not see its eyes, much like how Prickly Steve didn’t have any. The leaves on top of its thin head and body resembled scavenger hair in a sense. Despite not having eyes, its branch-like fingers brought her closer. It tilted its head curiously with another grunt. “'Fire!'” Destiny turned her head to see the copy of Saburra, her face partially burnt. The copy shot fire at the tree-like kaiju. The tree had another arm and swatted the fireblast away with no problem. It swung around, swatting away incoming copies as if they’re flies. The tree gave a mighty roar to deter those who weren’t swatted yet, and they flew away in fear. The others were brave, still attacking and trying to set it up in flames. They crashed onto its trunk and bark like parasites, trying to drill inside. But the tree swiped them off like how Destiny would when there were pesky ants. “GO AWAY!” the tree gave a dinosaur-like bellow. Destiny could only drop her jaw as the clones flew away in fear. Others fell to the grassy ground and limped, with bones cracking upon impact. When the coast was clear, she widened her bright eyes. “A giant tree... saved me,” she noted to herself, still in its clutches. The tree cleared its throat, and spoke in a charming tone. Its tone greatly contrasted its low and mighty roar. “Excuse me, young one. I am Mr. Bon Bon, and I would like it if I had a name other than ‘A Giant Tree.’” Mr. Bon Bon! This world’s version of her pet tree back home was a... kaiju? “No way. Back on my planet, you’re a normal pet tree,” Destiny pointed out, making it — him — laugh. Mr. Bon Bon shrugged. “Not on this world. I recognize you, but my other owner got dusted a long time ago by Victor.” “...Dusted?” “The mockery of Thanos snap.” “Oh, right.” “But something about you radiate such power. You are more than just a hollow being. You have power to overcome the power regular users in this world,” Mr. Bon Bon explained, waving a branch-arm at civilization in the distance. “You are not like this world’s Destiny, who hid because she was a lowly temporary mod. You will not be tormented by regular users.” Destiny scratched her head. “But what must I do in this world? I landed here by accident, and now Victor is on my tail.” she wiggled her black tail. “Will you save this world’s dragons from such... backwardness? With the help of Prickly Steve, Nyan Cat, and.... me? Please save us before you return home, or your homeworld will suffer once more.” She thought about that. Destiny remembered how the mods back home were tormented by Outclaw’s force. Every user and mod alike were not spared. To make things worse, the Fanon Pyrrhia mascot, Victor, didn’t seem very much like a gentleman at all. It was truly terrible. “I can do this. I can, er...” Destiny raised a brow. “I have to protect dragons who look like my friends!” she determined. “Good,” Mr. Bon Bon stood up proudly. Chapter Eight: Destiny Needs A New Mascot “But the thing is...” Mr. Bon Bon started up again, clearing his throat. “It’s not YOU who will do the direct saving-the-world type of nonsense.” “I’m not?!” Destiny’s wings became stiff in alarm. So she came into this weird, alternate world for no reason? “Do I have to turn back then? Do I like, save the world or not! Augh, I can’t even explain myself!” That’s right. She’s a very good temporary mod for being like this. She can’t speak out her ideas, or even stay on Fanon Pyrrhia during a disaster. Half the continent’s users probably saw her flying into space, while they’re tortured by Outclaw and Victor! Yes, no wonder she is temporary mod. Destiny sighed. “Don’t give up hope yet. You have enough power to find the mascot of our world,” Mr. Bon Bon told her. “You guys have a mascot?” she asked. I thought there might be another Victor, to match up with our world. Like, two Maples, and two Infinitys. “A different one. Our mascot is hiding somewhere, keeping their power hidden and secured. So many users here have power, unlike the mods; those users would like to exploit our mascot. If you find our mascot, Seb, their power will be unleashed. Enough to create order in our world once and for all, and maybe destroy Victor... so your world may not fear him ever again.” Destiny’s blue eyes went big. “You want me to search for this mascot? I don’t really know where they live or at.” “Which is perfect! It’s quite convenient, because I want to be the ONLY mascot! Of both worlds, because I’m that fab,” Destiny and Mr. Bon Bon perked up, and turned aside to see Victor with their Sona-clones behind him. “I won’t let any other fake mascot get to me!” “Victor!” Destiny exclaimed. Victor gestured a talon at her. “Come to me, Destiny. You have so much power on this world, thanks to being a real mod. If you lend me this real power, I can go back home. Share kindness!” “Seriously? What’s the point? First you wanted to make CLONES of the mods, and now you want her power? Now you also want no other mascot to overthrow you? CHOOSE ONE GOAL!” Mr. Bon Bon flailed his branch arms, making Destiny dizzy. “Oh, right. I changed my goal. I have fled to this mock planet. Since Destiny is the only mod from the ‘real world’ here, I might as well take all her power. And when I come back, I will show the mods that I have THEIR powers too!” Victor cackled. “But I’m a temporary mod,” Destiny pointed out. “Who cares? Temporary or not, you’re a mod. Look at the users who are mod-wannabes — THEY CAN’T TELL THE DIFFERENCE!” “I won’t give up my powers!” Victor snapped, and Prickly Steven suddenly appeared and hovered at their side. He looked... frail. His fronds were a dead shade of brown, wrinkly and messed up like his near-shriveled up face. Destiny gasped. “Oh really, not if it means you’ll save your plant buddy? I am going to kill him! And he will die just like the non-speaking Prickly Steve back in the real world.” “No way!” Destiny gasped again, watching her plant friend choke out some words. Prickly Steve raised a shriveled up arm. “Help... me...” Chapter Nine: Destiny Witnesses a Death “You wouldn’t!” Destiny screamed out, but Victor only cackled. “Too bad. Things have to be parallel and perfect. Your Steve in the real world died, so now this world’s Steve shall too,” Victor elaborated smoothly, with the clones sneering. “Besides, he proves to be useless to the Mods of Fire plot.” Destiny growled defensively. “That’s not correct! Steve’s existence shows me that, though people here are fake versions of my friends, they are still worth protecting.” “Yyyeeaah...” Steve gave a dying murmur of agreement. “GIVE ME YOUR MOD POWERS!” Victor roared so loud and ferociously, they might not even be a cuddly mascot after all. “NEVER!” But with a flick of their claws, Steve started shrieking in agony when a claw was pointing at him. His shriveling body spasmed hard and quickly, like a glitching video game sprite. His wails could destroy the universe if possible. Destiny could only watch with her heart falling apart, staying within Mr. Bon Bon’s grasp. “HAAAAAAAAALP!” Steve’s succulent body went from brown to black rather slowly, rotting from everywhere and inside out. “AUUUUUUUGH!” “Nothing you could do now,” the tree muttered apologetically. He uncurled his fingers. “Go now, Destiny. You must find Seb. I will distract Victor!” Destiny hopped off his hand and settled for flight, her blue and red wings spreading out. She looked behind her one last time, noticing Mr. Bon Bon advancing on Victor and the clones. But she couldn’t stay to watch in horror or protect her friend; she had to find the powerful mascot of Fanon Pyrrhia’s clone. Chapter Ten: Destiny and the Prisoner of Clawzkaban Destiny blacked out somewhere. She knew, because suddenly in her head there was nothing. No thoughts, no images, nothing. Or at least.... Until now, when she found a sudden spotlight in the darkness. The light shone down on something that appeared to be in the form of a fluffy, giant dog. Destiny wanted to go go pet that creature, but something told her that they were not any dog; and perhaps that form was not their only form. And, well, not to mention she realized she was simply a disembodied being. Also, something told her this was the being she was looking for. Named Seb. Seb was looking down at nothing in particular, their eyes tired. Destiny wondered what was wrong, and the black hybrid asked, “Seb? Is that you?” “Yes!” the dog-creature suddenly perked up, looking around but soon realized the voice came from nothing. “Oh.” “I’m trying to look for you!” she exclaimed, heading straight to the point. If this was the only time she could talk to Seb, then she might as well take the chance. “I’m Destiny, a temporary mod who isn’t from this world! And my world needs YOU! Where are you?” “Erm, well...” Seb started, rubbing their head. “Victor placed me in a dark prison in who-knows-where. I don’t know what I can do at this rate.” Uh, why? Why didn’t Victor just use his outrageous Wiki mascot powers to destroy Seb once and for all? And didn’t Seb have the power to obliterate the tribeless dragon? Seb was the All Powerful Being, right? Why did Victor do this out of everything else? But Destiny didn’t ask any of that in fear of offending the mascot she needed. “I’m trying to find you. But if you don’t know, then I don’t know, either,” she admitted. “Don’t worry! Soon you’ll know....” Seb reminded her, and soon the disembodied dragon found the image of them fading out, like a ghost or memory. And they were gone. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)